Cigarette Addict
by biancaBOMB
Summary: What happens when Sasuke doesn't have a cigarette. What happens when Sakura was the one who took them. SxS


Title: Cigarette Addict  
Author: biancaBOMB  
Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno  
Rating: T (for use of foul language and use of cigarettes)  
Inspiration: Cigarettes at Pathmark  
Number of Words: 698  
Date Completed: August 13, 2008

* * *

Sasuke opened his top drawer. _They should be there. Right there. Next to my wallet. _He thought, _Where could they be?_ He glared at the empty space that should be his box of five packs of cigarettes.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. _Sakura._

He walked to the living room. She wasn't there. He sighed again. _I really need a freaking smoke. Where the hell is she?_

"Sakura?" he said to the nothingness that surrounded him. _She's probably at Ino's flower shop._

xxx

Another person with a cigarette. _That's the tenth one today._

"Sakura better have a good reason for this," he muttered to himself. He groaned in frustration as he saw another person with one. _I need a cigarette __**now**__. Sakura's gonna DIE. She stole them. STOLE! Yes. STOLE. The bad kind._

He growled. The flower shop was in his view. Through the glass windows, he could see Sakura and Ino throwing their heads back and laughing. He glared at her. He glared as if he could burn a hole through her soul. He walked to the flower shop, bumping into a few people and muttering "She's gonna DIE." to himself.

xxx

Sakura could see Sasuke walking into the flower shop. She held the packs of cigarettes in her hands, laughing.

"Sa-su-ke," she drawled, "You want these, right?"

He nodded. "Those are MINE. Get your hands off them."

She looked at him with a smirk on her face. "That's too bad Sa-su-ke. They're empty."

His jaw dropped. "What did you do with them?"

"Dumped them in the trash." She smiled.

His eye twitched. "You DUMPED them? In the TRASH? Those were on sale! At COSTCO!"

She nodded, then burst out laughing. "Costco?"

"Yeah. This is no problem." he said, "I'll just have to buy more at the mini-mart then, huh?"

"Sure," she said, still smiling, "I guess. I can go too right?"

"Whatever."

xxx

"Cigarettes are 6.80 per pack."

"What?! 6.80? I can't afford that!" This was the impossible fate that Sasuke never knew could come. _It's not true._ But alas, the cost of cigarettes had risen and Sasuke couldn't afford it, what with the price of gas rising. He had seen the smile on Sakura's face.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Why what?"

"Why would you do this?"

"Smoking's bad for you, you know? Bad for the lungs. The tar's disgusting. The nicotine makes it too addictive. And you've been spending WAY too much time outside alone. We've been DATING for TWO months, Sasuke. And all I've got was one peck on the cheek so far. What the fuck is up with that?" She ranted every last bit out.

He smirked. "So that was it huh? Just for that? You threw out all my cigarettes for that?"

"Yup. Uh huh. That's the truth." She smiled.

He smirked. "So now, I bet you expect a huge, long-awaited kiss, hmm?"

She nodded eagerly.

"Too bad. I need my cigarettes. No cigarettes. No kiss."

"Oh? No kiss. No girlfriend." She turned her back to him, smiling.

"Please? One last cigarette? And then a big kiss." He offered her something she couldn't resist.

"And after this, no more smoking, right?"

He nodded.

"Fine," She opened up her bag and pulled out a cigarette. "Here."

"Wait Wait WAIT!" Sasuke grabbed her bag. He twitched as he opened her bag wide. It was full of cigarettes. "You lied! You didn't throw them out!"

He laughed maniacally and ran out of the mini-mart with Sakura's bag.

"Sasuke! You asshole! Get back here with my bag!" she yelled. She muttered to herself, "Freaking cigarette addict. Good thing those were the fake unsmokeable cigarettes." She pulled her real bag out from under the counter, cigarette free.

"Thanks for the fake cigarettes, Kosuke." She thanked her cousin.

"No problem, Sakura. Anything for a Haruno."

Sakura smirked as she walked the five blocks home.

xxx

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuke yelled as he tried to relight a cigarette over and over again, "WHAT THE HELL ARE WRONG WITH THESE?"

xxx

**Don't smoke. It's bad.**

Reviews make me happy. Cookies do, too.


End file.
